


It's been a while...

by PlayGuyCartMan



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayGuyCartMan/pseuds/PlayGuyCartMan
Summary: Sometimes, the unexpected happens and you've just got to accept it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	It's been a while...

Pizza Palace. The most popular Pizza Restaurant in all of Brooklyn was full to the brim with families and friends hanging out with each other and enjoying each other's companies. The restaurant is popular due to its friendly staff workers, great tasting pizzas and overall, good looking interior. Basically, a 5 Star restaurant. During the day, there aren't as many people as you would think, but during the night, it's a whole different story. If you were to sit inside the restaurant, you'll possibly be bombarded with people constantly walking around, waiters taking orders and/or giving their orders to the right customer, and many more. It's pretty much playground for families. The smell of pizzas is impossible to avoid since it practically everywhere coming from the kitchen. 

Sitting in the windows seat includes the Spider Gang which consists of 5 people. Well, more like 4 since a Pig is with them. The reason why the Gang is in Pizza Palace is to celebrate Peter's, newborn baby. The group planned that they should party in Peter's Universe simply to make it easy for Peter. "So, how's your baby going? Is she good? Is she a pain in the butt?" Peni asked.

"In the middle of the night, she constantly cries non stop. But during the day, she's a beauty! Overall, I can't get over how cute she is!" Peter replied grinning happily.

"Haha! She definitely sounds like a beauty." Gwen said chuckling. "Do you have a photo of her by any chance?"

"Oh my! You won't believe how much photos MJ and I have taken of her. She told me that her phone almost ran out of storage from how much photos and videos she took of our her." Peter said grasping his phone out of his pocket. Unlocking his phone and pressing the photos app, he showed multiple pictures and videos of his daughter playing around with her toys, pictures of her at home and with other friends. Each picture brought more and more smiles.

"What's her name again?" Porker asked.

"Annie. Annie Parker." Peter replied.

"What's the colour of her hair?" Noir asked. Since Noir lived in an environment where colour ceased to exist, finding new colours is new to him. It still amazes him that there are still many colours out there waiting to be discovered.

"Her hair is a bit orange and that's cause MJ has orange hair." Porker replied.

"Wow! So people can have different coloured hair? That's interesting..." Noir absorbed what Peter replied and thought about it.

As the group continue to looking through Peter's photos of Jessica, Gwen heard her phone receive a notification. Pulling out her phone from her pocket, she got a reminder that shocked her. How could she forget?!

"Umm... Sorry to say this, but I have to go guys." Gwen suddenly announced standing and grabbing her backpack from under the table.

"Already?! But Peter has so many photos to show!" Peni said shocked.

"You're leaving already, Gwen? Can't you stay a little longer?" Peter asked.

"Sorry, it's an emergency. "Gwen started wearing her bag on her shoulder and got herself ready to depart. "I guess I'll see you guys around. By the way Peter, congratulations to both of you and MJ! Bye!

"Bye, see you around!" The group waved and said their goodbyes.

"Oh! And make sure to sleep again! The last time we picked you up, it was raining and you soaking wet." Peter added as a reminder.

"Don't worry! I won't." Gwen replied with a thumbs up.

Peni, on the other handed, was worried for Gwen's early departure. She knew where she was going. As soon Gwen walked out of the front door of the restaurant, everyone's faces became depressed-looking. Once, their table was the loudest in the restaurant, now, it's the quietest.

"She doesn't stop, doesn't she?" Porker commented quietly with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah... She really misses him, huh?"

Walking through the semi-dense crowd of Brooklyn, Gwen tried to find the nearest ally way so that she can portal to Miles' universe. It was difficult since it's Peter's universe and anything could be anywhere.

Finding the right place where barely any people go, Gwen whipped out her Gizmo from her bag and pressed the Portal Function, summoning a portal in front of her. Getting herself ready to enter, Gwen straightens her clothes to prepare the chaos for what's inside. Stepping in, Gwen entered the Multiverse seeing every possibility. It still amazes Gwen every time she enters it. Different colours everywhere making the environment look like one gigantic artwork. It's beautiful.

Upon reaching into Miles' Universe, Gwen landed on top of one of the buildings in Brooklyn. She's gotten accustomed to landing since she has experience with Dimension hopping. Looking around her surroundings, she noticed that it was still day time which is perfect for Gwen.

Finally reaching the streets, Gwen walked to one of the stores she constantly goes to when she gets hungry when she's in Miles' universe. One of the store's workers became friends with her. When Gwen entered the stores, she immediately grabbed one of her favourite snacks from the shelf and placed on the counter. The store worker greeted her once again. "Gwen! It's nice to meet you again! How have you been?" The older man greeted.

"Hey again! I've been good," Gwen answered preparing her change.

"That's good to hear. So, you're going to that place again?" The man asked while scanning Gwen's snack.

"That's right! I've got news to tell Miles. Not any ordinary news, great news!" Gwen responded giving the change to the man. The worker gave her a snack back in return.

"Well, I'll guess I'll see you around. Bye!" The worker said waving to Gwen as she left the store.

The walk to where Miles is wasn't too far which is a plus to Gwen, so she doesn't have to worry about the bag on her back killing her on the way there. The great thing about Mile's universe is that the streets aren't as busy as the others during the afternoon, so that means navigating around the area isn't as hard as her universe. Since Brooklyn in Miles' universe slightly similar to hers, she knew where she was heading which benefits her more. 

As Gwen walks further and further away from the city, the sound of cars honking and people chatting reduces to the point where the wind and the sound of herself breathing is only audible. Due to the lack of buildings around her, the sun was finally able to reach her skin causing Gwen to feel warm. That didn't stop though, it only made her feel happy. Since there are so many buildings where Miles live, the shadows made her feel cold and gloomy. Not a nice feeling for a lot of people. 

Finally approaching her destination, Gwen noticed that the gates closed earlier than usual today. That puzzled and angered her. At this point, Gwen didn't have a choice but to do what she had to do. Go over the fence. Looking around the area, she tried to find a tree that was close enough to the fence so that she can jump over it. She had the choice to Super Jump over the fence, but Gwen wanted to save the last of her energy when leaving. So, she stuck with the first choice, to find a tree. Walking around the area, she discovered a thick looking tree that's more than close enough to fence. Smiling widely, Gwen ran towards it and didn't hesitate to start climbing it. Reaching the branch, Gwen made past the fence and proceeded to jump off, landing on grass. She finally made it inside!

Walking on the asphalted sidewalk, she was looking for a certain someone. As Gwen kept walking, she continued to look to her left and right until she finds it. Not too long after, she finally found it! As Gwen approached it, she smiled and sat down in front of him.

"Glad I found you, Miles! This week has been crazy! You won't believe it!" Gwen said getting her self comfortable on the grass. "On Monday, MJ told me that we had a performance that's happening next week Wednesday. I was like, 'Dude! At least tell us beforehand so that we can practice in our spare time!'. I wish MJ was more organised." 

Grabbing her bag on her right, Gwen brought out the snack she bought from the shop a half an hour ago out of her back. She opened it and started grabbing pieces of potato chips, eating them.

"You know, these potato chips aren't as half bad. I'm gonna buy these again when I revisit you next week." Gwen said grabbing another chip out of the packet. As soon as the packet is finished, she scrunched up the packet and placed inside her bag.

"Oh yeah! Apparently, your dad said that King Pin is sentenced to prison for life for 3 convicted murders! Not only him though, but also the minions that work for him are as well. That would mean that Brooklyn is safe from any harm! Well, except for a couple of robberies, but the NYPD can handle them." 

Gwen laid on the grass with her face facing the sky. She used her bag as a headrest. The sky started turning yellow slightly indicating that sun is about to set, but Gwen doesn't plan on leaving though. It was still bright enough for Gwen to see in the distance. She still has plenty of news to tell Miles.

"I almost forgot! I also printed out a photo of you from BVA when they did that school photos thing. I placed the photo inside a frame and placed on the table next to my bed where my lamp is. I placed it there so... you never leave my side."

Gwen felt exhaustion come over as she started yawning once and a while. It's been definitely been a busy week for her with how much happened. Laying on her side now, facing towards Miles, she continued to tell him what she did the whole week.

"Your family is doing fine, Miles. Your dad told me he created an artwork somewhere down in the police station. Not visible, but somewhere privately owned where no can see it. He printed out a photo of what he made and to be honest, he's just great as you are when doing graffiti! It's fantastic! I love what he did with the colours." 

The sky darkens and the temperature dropped. The lamppost started switching on providing light in the area. But Gwen isn't leaving just yet. She has one more story to tell before she leaves, but her eyes started feeling heavy making it hard to talk and stay awake. Still laying on her side, Gwen told her last story before she departs and heads back.

"Just last week, Peter and MJ finally had their firstborn baby! He notified us through these Gizmos that this spider gave us, but that's beside the point. The Gang and I thought maybe we should celebrate in his universe, just to go easy on Peter. He's been through a lot already with him still taking care of his city and at the same time, his baby. So yeah. We celebrated in the place called Pizza Palace and let me tell you, they make the best pizza there! Oh my gosh, I wish you were they to taste it! Soon after we finished eating, he should us a couple of photos and videos of their baby. When I tell you that the baby is cute, the baby is cute. When it walks, cutest thing in the world. Oh! By the way, the baby is named Annie. Annie Parker..." Gwen said the last sentence quietly.

Gwen couldn't hold on any longer. Her eyes started feeling like heavyweights and couldn't open them anymore. Oh no. Not again! She's can't believe she's doing this again. She just promised Peter that she's not going to sleep outside again. But what she's feeling right now, she might have to break the promise, again! Gwen's on the verge of sleeping right now and nothing's going to stop her, not even herself. She tried to move her arms but nothing happened, no reaction at all, unfortunately. 

Suddenly, everything became quiet.

As the darkness of night consumes the sky, and the cold feeling of emptiness pushes in. Gwen never felt so alone in her whole life. Around her, darkness and demons putting negativity into her mind. Nothing is helping at all. Not even... herself. Such weakness. No one's there to comfort her. No one is there to ask if she's mentally stable. And lastly, no ones there to tell her the everything to going to be okay and give a hug when she needs it the most. She promised to herself that's it was not going to happen, but look where she is now. What a pathetic loser she is.

Not being to hold it back anymore, Gwen released a single tear. A type of tear that requires support and love. Soon after, more came out with the same type of tear. As more and more came out, it became a sob. What used to feel like tiredness became depression. She couldn't help but release the tears that she held on the whole day. Gwen wanted to show the rest of the gang that she can be a brave person. So, she held in. But as always, she needs to release it once and a while. You know, crying does help sometimes.

As Gwen slowly stops crying, fatigue and exhaustion came back pushing away the negative thinking to another time. Tears still on her face, Gwen became quiet as the environment around her as she slowly falls asleep with Miles next to her. Before Gwen truly falls asleep, she said on the last thing to Miles' tombstone.

"Good night, Miles. I love you..."

A small smile appeared on her face.


End file.
